Giant Sock Puppet Monster
by Agent BM
Summary: (Sonic boom) Eggman creates a giant sock puppet monster that goes after Sonic and his friends. Based on the dream Tails mentioned he had in the episode 'Hedgehog Day'


**Giant Sock Puppet monster**

 **I don't own sonic boom or any of the sonic characters.**

 **In the episode Hedgehog day of the sonic boom cartoon, dr eggman mentions tails dreamed he was being chased by a giant sock puppet. I thought that would be good enough to make into a story so here it is. Also for anyone reading my story 'Have you seen this fox?', that story will be updated within the coming weeks, hopefully. Anyway here's something to hold you over.**

It was a quiet night on bygone island, everyone on the island was sound asleep. In a small house in his own corner of the island, a 2 tailed yellow fox named Tails slept in peace in his house. He was about to have a strange dream.

(Dream)

Tails and his friends were at the Meh burger eating lunch

"Meh burger tastes better today" said Sonic

"Yeah, you can barely taste the week old magazines" said Knuckles

"I really hate Dave sometimes, i said no pickles" said Amy

"Sonic the hedgehog, i have come to stop you once again" said Eggman who had just shown up in his eggmobile

"What is it now eggy?" asked Sonic

He threw a sock onto the ground with googly eyes glued on it

"Seriously?" asked Sonic

The entire team laughed

"That's right, laugh, now it's an ordinary sock puppet, but now it's not" said Eggman

He shot a beam at the sock and it began to grow bigger. It grew as big as a t-rex and looked at the team

"It's a GIANT SOCK PUPPET MONSTER! Run for your lives" shouted sticks

"Calm down sticks" said Tails

"We can take it" said Knuckles

Knuckles ran up to it and began punching the sock puppet. the puppet looked at him as he tired himself out trying to hurt it with no success

"We need a new plan" said Knuckles

Amy charged at it with her hammer and sticks threw her boomerang, which the monster then ate up before gobbling knuckles up whole

"Knuckles" shouted Sonic

The creature coughed up his shoes, sports tape, and some red fur before looking at the remaining members of the group

"Run" shouted Tails

the 4 remaining team members ran with the sock giving chase hopping after them. They ran into the forest, the sock looking for them. They hid in the trees to avoid being seen

"I knew this would happen eventually, clothes i wear trying to kill me. Never thought that's how i'd go" said Sticks

The sock grabbed sticks by her legs. Amy held onto her but couldn't keep a hold on her. The Sock pulled her away and gobbled her up just the same as knuckles, coughing up her shoes, necklace, and some brown fur. Sonic held Amy and Tails tight and they ran towards tails workshop and hid inside.

"That thing ate sticks" said Amy scared

"We have to stop it" said Sonic

"I must have something that can stop it somewhere" said Tails as he started looking through his inventions for something useful while Sonic helped him

Amy sat down to catch her breath not knowing the monster was right outside the lab. It grabbed her with a tentacle through an open window. She screamed for a second before she was pulled out, Sonic and tails didn't hear her

"Freeze ray, heat ray, water gun, maybe these can do some damage to it" said Tails

"Amy we're all- Amy, where'd you go?" asked Sonic

Purple sports tape, 2 gold ring bracelets, shoes and pink fur landed right in front of the 2. They saw the Sock monster broke through the wall into the lab.

"Come on guys, i just want to be your friend, i want you inside of me where we can be friends forever" said the sock puppet monster

Sonic charged at it and fired the water and freeze ray at the puppet. It slowed it down but not much. Tails fired a heat ray at the monster but it didn't do a thing

"We can't stop it" said Tails

"We have to get out of here" said Sonic

"But Amy, Knuckles and sticks, what about-

"It's too late now for them, we need to get out of here and figure out how to stop that-

The puppet grabbed Sonic with a tentacle. Tails held onto his best friend and tried to pull him free as he got out the door.

"Hang on Sonic" said Tails

"Hurry tails it's gonna eat me" said Sonic

Fastidious beaver popped out in front of the 2

"Actually it's It's Going To eat me, not gonna eat me" said the beaver before he was eaten

"Sonic, i can't pull you free" said Tails

"Save yourself" said Sonic

"No, i won't leave you" said Tails

Sonic let go and was gobbled up by the puppet monster. 2 pairs of shoes, a red bow tie, a bandana, and brown and blue fur were coughed up by the monster

"NOOO, You Monster, YOU ATE MY FRIENDS" shouted tails angrily

The puppet got bigger and looked down at tails. He was scared, he was alone, there was nothing he could do but run. He ran as fast as his feet could take him. He ran through the village and into the woods again. The monster growing ever so close. Tears fell from the fox's face, he was afraid to be eaten by the sock puppet monster. The monster had found him, he screamed as it lunged at him

(Real world)

Tails jolted up from his bed breathing hard. He looked around, he was in his house. On the couch his best friend Sonic slept with his feet elevated on a pillow. Tails sighed with relief, it was only a nightmare. He lied back down.

"Last time i drink a gallon of soda before bed" whispered Tails to himself

Sonic slowly started to move, hearing his friend awake

"You ok Tails?" asked Sonic sleepily

"Yeah, i'm fine, bad dream is all but i'm fine" said Tails

"You sure?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, go back to sleep, i'll be alright" said Tails

"Ok, (yawn) Night buddy" said Sonic before going back to sleep

"Night Sonic" said Tails

He lied back and covered himself up with his blanket. He closed his eyes to get some more sleep, it would be morning in a few hours, he and his friends had a big day planned, they were having a movie night. Tails drifted back to sleep, feeling safe knowing nothing could happen to him now, it wasn't possible for eggman to make a giant sock puppet monster that could eat him and his friends, was it? Nah, it wasn't.


End file.
